The present invention relates to service level agreement (SLA) policy enforcement. More particularly, the present invention relates to visualization of runtime resource policy attachments and applied policy details.
Within an information technology (IT) environment, service providers may specify business policies based upon the service provider resources being used by a particular consumer or transaction. The specified business policies may be applied these resources. For example, service level agreements (SLAs) are contracts for services formed between consumers and service providers. A consumer may enter into a service level agreement with a service provider to send and/or receive an agreed number of messages (e.g., text messages) per month for a contracted/set fee. The SLA may further specify that if the consumer exceeds the agreed number of messages per month associated with the contracted/set fee, an additional per message fee will be charged for each additional message. As such, the SLA represents such a business policy.